


Pinch and Pint

by rndmnwierd



Series: Lapidot Week: Aug 2018 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Piercings, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: Alternative Title: Peridot Discovers At Least Two Kinks While In A Public PlacePeridot goes to visit Garnet at work at the tattoo parlor with some unintended consequences.Written for Lapidot Week





	Pinch and Pint

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a much longer and fully fledged work, and there might yet be room to turn it into such, but I ended up repurposing what I had already written for Lapidot Week. And then it somehow turned sexual. So enjoy!

The Temple Tattoo Parlor was an imposing building, Peridot thought, probably for the hundredth time. Built into the side of a cliff that had been further carved to look like a giant, four armed woman, the shop actually had a great location. A ten minute drive from downtown and a ten minute walk from the beach, but missing the traffic of both, it attracted tourists and locals alike. Peridot wasn’t entirely a local, but she certainly wasn’t a tourist, and yet she still came here all the time.

Out of the four employees that worked at the Temple, Peridot was friends with the tall, imposing Garnet. Well, she blushed violently, reaching out absently to turn the car’s a/c towards her burning face, they were a little more than friends, weren’t they? Honestly, if you asked her how she’d managed to attract the older girl to her bed, Peridot would have been honestly clueless.

Meeting Garnet hadn’t even been intentional; Peridot just happened to be inexplicable friends with the young boy that Garnet had guardianship over. Many nights spent having gaming sessions with the boy had inevitably brought Garnet into contact with Peridot and, somehow, they’d ended up in this strange arrangement they had now. Once a week, the two would meet up, hang out, and go back to Peri’s apartment to have mind blowing sex with each other.

It was completely confusing to Peridot why the tall, beautiful, put together Garnet even wanted a skinny, pale, neurotic nerd like her. She’d even been a virgin before Garnet, that had been the inciting reason for them to have sex in the first place. Chilling on her balcony had turned to talking and, at the mention of her inexperience, Garnet had offered to guide her first sexual encounter. 

Just like that, totally out of the blue.

That had been nearly four months ago and, while they’d both agreed this was strictly a friends with benefits kind of thing, Peridot still felt pretty good about how close they were. Garnet was a valued friend and an experienced partner and if there was ever a night she just wasn’t up to the physical side of things, Garnet never complained or made her feel bad. In fact, she often seemed more intune with Peri’s emotions than even Peri was, always knowing just when to offer a hug or a kind word.

Today was a hug kind of day and that’s how she justified the need to turn her car off, walk up the steps and enter the Temple for the first time since her and Garnet had been friends. The normal plan was for Peridot to wait in the parking lot and get some handheld gaming done while Garnet finished up her last appointment for the day. Peri felt way too restless to even concentrate, so into the Temple she went.

When she was eight, Peridot had gone on a field trip to some caverns in the mountains near her hometown. The gift shop had been built into the rock and the room itself had an uneven quality to it. Walking into the Temple made her feel just like she had back then, unable to stop herself from looking at the architecture in wide eyed wonder. Everything felt muted here, lights, sounds, even her own pounding thoughts. It was comforting.

“Welcome to the Temple!” The purple haired receptionist said from behind the desk across from the front door, “What’s your poison today?”

Amethyst was her name, Peridot remembered from Garnet’s fond stories of her antics, and she was currently sizing Peridot up like she was going to bet against her in any future competitions. “No poison. I’m here to see Garnet.” She replied, trying to shake the nervous feeling of inadequacy she got from the girl’s unimpressed look.

“Garnet?” Amethyst burst out in surprise, “Her art doesn’t seem like your style.” 

It wasn’t, Peridot recalled; Garnet made wonderful art, but it was all thick lines and dark ink. She excelled in traditional pieces, but her real specialty was techniques and colors that looked good on skin about five tones darker than Peridot’s.

“It’s not. I’m not here for a tattoo, I’m just here to see Garnet.” Peridot stood awkwardly, wanting to sit in the plush looking couch in the waiting area, but also not wanting to seem too comfortable here. If she just flopped down uninvited, wasn’t that rude?

“Uh, does Garnet know you’re here?” Amethyst asked warily and Peridot tried hard not to feel offended. Surely she was just looking out for the taller woman, but did she really give off a stalker vibe?

“Yeah, I just got tired of waiting in the car.” Peridot hesitated, then clarified, “We’re friends.”

“You?” Now Peridot was offended, glaring at the skeptical tilt of Amethyst’s eyebrows.

“Yeah, me. I’ll have you know I’m a joy to be around.” Turning on her heel, Peri marched over and plopped down right in the middle of the couch she was admiring earlier. 

“Sorry, you just don’t look…” Amethyst trailed off and Peridot huffed as her eyes trailed over her scrawny form with exaggerated slowness.

“Aren’t you a regular casanova.” Peridot grumbled, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. She was starting to regret coming inside.

“Sorry, sorry. For real this time. Let’s start over, I’m Amethyst, pleased to meetcha.”

Silently, Peridot ran her eyes over the warm grin on Amethyst’s face, trying to gauge her sincerity. It wasn’t something she was terribly skilled at, judging emotions was hard for her, but eventually, she nodded. “Peridot, likewise.”

Before any awkward small talk could take place, a door opened in the hallway to the right of the desk, a beautiful voice heard talking about new tattoo care tips. A tall man came into view, the voice coming from a figure behind him that Peri couldn’t quite make out from her angle. She wasn’t really paying attention to the words being spoken as much as how they were being said. The girl’s tone was a little flat, as though she was in a constant state of boredom that even talking to a client couldn’t break her from, but it was so nice to listen to.

Peridot found herself swaying in her seat as she tried to catch a glimpse of the girl, but the only thing she could tell for sure was that she was barefoot. Finally, after an eternity, the customer turned around and headed for the door, chatting with Amethyst as the receptionist walked out for a smoke break and Peridot got her first real look. Wild hair dyed a bright blue was the first thing that caught her eye and then it was the colorful tattoo sleeves that adorned both arms, bared by the thin tank top she wore. A skirt hung crookedly off her slender hips and fell all the way to her ankles, but Peridot kept finding her eyes draw to the ink on her skin.

Broken chains wound up one arm, entwined with the arms of some sort of tentacled sea creature that was tucked under her clothing. Her other arm was full of a watercolor scene of the ocean that blended into a universe of stars. Peridot couldn’t tear her eyes away from the absolute masterpiece that adorned that girl’s skin.

“A picture would last longer.” That voice piped up, tone teasing, and Peri jerked up with a hot blush.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t, your tattoo is just….” Peridot groaned and buried her face in her hands.

An undignified snort preceded musical laughter, “It’s okay, I’m just kidding. Look all you want, it’s why I put it on display.” The girl wandered over and flopped down next to Peridot, “I’m Lapis, are you here for a tattoo?”

“Peridot and no.” Peri kept her face in her hands, the proximity not helping with her flustered feelings at all.

“A piercing then? You’d probably look pretty cute with about eight studs in one ear.” She was obviously still teasing, but Peridot couldn’t help the way her belly gave a little flip at her words. Pretty girls didn’t call her cute every day, after all.

“Eight?! I don’t even have one.” Peridot peeked between her fingers to glare at Lapis when she laughed again.

“Well then now’s the perfect time to start, don’t you think?” There was a wicked grin on Lapis’s face and Peridot was startled to find herself actually considering her words.

“Wha, no! I’m not gonna agree to this, I just came inside to wait for Garnet.” Still, Peridot let her fingertips touch her ear lightly. What would it feel like with a piercing in it? Would she really look good?

“Garnet won’t be done for a little while longer, a piercing only takes a few minutes~” Lapis sing songed her words, tempting Peri with a pleasing lilt in her tone.

Peridot eyed Lapis’s ear, noticing the multiple piercings she had. Her mother had always wanted Peridot to get her ears pierced, but she’d never approve of something like that. She thought tattoos and excessive piercings were the signs of degenerates and slackers. Peridot didn’t realize that she’d lifted her head from her hands and was staring at Lapis’s own piercings with a fierce focus, the other girl eyeing her curiously.

“Eight, huh?” Peri murmured quietly. “My mother would hate it.”

Lapis raised an eyebrow, “When I said eight, I didn’t mean all at once.”

“Let’s do it.” Peridot decided firmly, making Lapis blink in surprise.

“Seriously?”

“Well, m-maybe four to start off with. Everywhere except here.” Peridot tugged on the tip of her lobe lightly, “I like that bar and the cuff, maybe two studs after?”

“You know I was just teasing, right? You don’t actually have to get anything done.” Lapis hastened to tell her.

“Look, I’ve had a really crappy day. I’d really like a hug and some ice cream and maybe to be less intimidated by the woman that birthed me. Since I can’t get that last thing, frick it, I’ll get my ears pierced in all the places I know she’d hate.” Peridot stood up suddenly, “Now, are you going to repeatedly poke holes into my cartilage or am I gonna have to find another outlet for my rebellion?”

Lapis looked up at her in amazement for a moment before giving that too cute snorting laugh again, “Never let it be said that I was one to stand in the way of rebellion.”

Peridot nodded firmly, “Let’s go.” She glanced towards the desk, but Amethyst was still nowhere in sight. In lieu of leaving a message with the secretary, Peridot pulled out her phone and sent a text to Garnet. ‘If you get done before I do, I’m letting Lapis give me piercings.’

“Come on, rebel.” Lapis teased, leading the way to her room. It was the first room down the right hallway and Peridot found herself examining the walls as they entered. It was obvious the structures were mostly just for show, they were so thin and flimsy that Peridot could clearly hear the buzzing of multiple tattoo guns even from this far away. Looking up, she could see gaps where the uneven ceiling didn’t quite press against the straight cut walls. The makeshift construction was made up for by the artistry on the walls.

It looked to Peridot as though all the workers here had a hand in the decorations. Down the left hall, Peri had seen a mural filled with thin lined creatures, reminiscent of a tattoo that Garnet had winding around her shoulder. She’d told her that Pearl had designed the tattoo and Peri could guess the first room on the left belonged to her.

Likewise, Lapis’s walls were covered in a huge watercolor scene that seemed to fade as it went down the hall. Beyond Lapis’s brilliant painting, Peridot saw the beginnings of what must have been drawings made by a child. She turned back to the watercolor, but didn’t have a chance to admire the beautiful work in front of her before Lapis was ushering her into the small room.

In the middle was an adjustable seat, reminding Peri of a cross between a dental chair and a massage table. On the back wall on the left was a messy writing desk, papers strewn across the surface. To the right of that, nearest the chair, was a different kind of desk, this one holding Lapis’s tools of the trade. There were inks set in neat rows and metal tools that were housed in sterile packaging. The other empty wall space was taken up by storage shelves, filled with neatly labeled boxes and binders, and a small sink. When Lapis closed the door behind them, she revealed a fluffy looking rolling chair, immediately claiming it and scooting around the room.

“Have a seat and get comfy, I just need to pull out some tools and sterilizing stuff.” Lapis explained as she rolled to the sink to wash her hands and pull on some gloves. 

Peridot settled into the big chair and watched her curiously as Lapis moved around the room with the ease of familiarity, pulling opened drawers and cabinets and laying stuff out on a metal tray. The longer the silence stretched, the more Peridot began to have second thoughts about doing this. Her righteous fury was wearing off and nerves were beginning to set in.

“So.” Lapis broke in, obvious also tired of the quiet, “What do you do for a living?”

“Oh, uh, I own a plant nursery and greenhouse. And flower shop.” Peridot admitted, happy to talk about her work. It was her biggest passion and her business was finally to a point where it was more in the green than red.

Lapis stopped what she was doing and turned to give Peridot a surprised look, “Really?” When Peridot confirmed with a nod, Lapis regarded her curiously, “You don’t seem the type.”

That made Peridot chuckle, “Yeah, I probably look like a huge nerd and I am.” Peridot affirmed, “Gardening was something I kinda got into accidentally when I was younger. My mom hired this gardener one year just before I started high school and I had the biggest crush on her. I used to spend all my time trying to talk to her, except I’m terrible with women and I told her that I wanted to learn about gardening. It was hard work, but I found that it was really nice and soothing. I ended up taking care of most of our garden after that and my interest had only grown from there.” Realizing that she was rambling, Peridot stopped sheepishly, “Uh, sorry. I can really go on forever about plants.”

“No, no, I don’t mind.” Lapis hastened to reassure, turning back to the task at hand and gathering more tools on her tray before wheeling over to Peridot, “You can keep going if you want. I’m really interested in how you ended up owning a nursery. Just confirm for me what piercings you want and where.”

“Well, okay.” Peridot started hesitantly, watching as Lapis carefully opened her tools and looked at her expectantly. “I like that bar.” Peridot pointed to Lapis’s industrial piercing, then the cuff just below it, “And that cuff. And where those rings are,” She motioned to the two hoops in Lapis’s upper lobe, “although I’d prefer studs there.”

“Left or right ear?”

“Um. Left.” Lapis nodded and rolled herself to the other side of the chair, pulling out some sterilizing and reaching up to clean Peridot’s ear. The cold solution made a shiver run down Peridot’s spine and it fell quiet for a moment as Lapis marked where the holes were to go in purple marker.

“So? From nerd to gardener?” Lapis prompted gently.

“Oh, well. My mom wanted me to be an engineer, so that’s what I went to school for. While I was there, I picked up some extra jobs programming, which made me a surprising amount of money. Over the years I was in college, I started saving up and studying business on the side. I actually ended up getting a double major in engineering and business.” A sharp pain in her ear made Peridot gasp.

“Keep going.” Lapis encouraged softly, “Talking will help.”

“I-I bought a plot of land and started building and planting. Applied for my licenses and bought advertising.” Another pain made her words cut off, but it actually wasn't that bad. More like a hard pinch, bearable and not entirely unpleasant.

“You're doing good.” Lapis whispered right into Peridot's ear and a shudder traveled down her spine, “I'm just gonna slip this in.” Her voice was low and warm and Peridot could feel her breath against her skin.

Cool metal pressed against her ear and Peridot bit her lip hard, “Um, uh, it was hard to get started.” The unmistakable feeling of arousal shot through her when the bar was secured into her flesh, just the tiniest bit of lingering pain, coupled with Lapis being so close having an unintended effect on her.

“Good girl.” Lapis murmured absently and Peridot felt her nipples tighten “Just a little more.”

“I only had a few plants at first,” Peridot breathed out, voice husky and low, “I had sales a lot and lost more money than I made.” She cut herself off with a shuddering breath that she hoped Lapis would mistake as pained when her ear was pierced again. 

“Over halfway there, good girl.” Lapis praised and Peridot squirmed in her seat.

“I-I lucked out and managed to land a big contractor,” Peridot stretched out the last word into a whine as more cold metal slid into her ear, “And they had me fill a huge order for that spring and word of mouth spread and business picked up and, oh my stars…” Peridot trailed off, biting back a moan.

Lapis was whispering constantly in her ear by now, nonsensical words and praise and comforts and Peridot had never been so turned on without being naked before. 

Gritting her teeth, Peridot rubbed her thighs together and tried to force the words out, if only to have something to distract herself with, “I opened up the greenhouse and flower shop last year and it's amazing. So many different colors everywhere.” 

“What's your favorite flower?” Lapis asked and she might as well have been telling Peridot the dirtiest thing imaginable for the effect that it had on her.

“Sunflowers.” Peridot managed as Lapis slid the last bit of metal into her ear and began to clean the irritated wounds. “Yours?” 

“I just like anything vibrant.” Lapis chuckled and Peridot throbbed with need.

“I'll bring you something,” Peridot offered, a little breathless, “Something pretty and easy to care for.”

“You don't have to do that.” Lapis said, but she was smiling anyway.

“I want to.” Peridot would honestly do anything for Lapis at this particular moment.

“If you really wanted to do something for me, you'd let me put a little sunflower on you,” Leaning forward, Lapis grinned into Peridot's flushed face and tapped the area above her frantically beating heart, “right there.”

She was teasing, Peridot knew that, but that had to have been the most appealing thing she'd ever heard at the moment, “Okay.” She found herself agreeing, “Should this be before or after the next four piercings?”

Surprise evident in her face, Lapis laughed, the sound sending a thrill through Peridot. She was so painfully attractive. “Maybe before, rebel, but I gotta draw it up first.”

“Can I watch?” Peridot asked before she could stop herself.

Regarding her with curious eyes, Lapis let a slow smirk spread across her face, “Buy me dinner and we'll call it a date.” 

“Really?!” Peridot sat up in surprise, immediately cringing at how wet she was from sweat and other things.

“Yeah, you're cute, why not?” Lapis giggled and Peridot swooned.

“Isn't it unethical to date your customers?” Peridot asked and wanted to smack herself. No talking the pretty girl out of a date!

“You're not the only rebel, cutie.” Reaching out, Lapis grabbed Peridot's wrist and scribbled a series of numbers on her sensitive skin. 

Peridot was beside herself, “Wow, thanks.” She said, dazed.

Lapis grinned, “Now, let's go pay and I'll tell you all about piercing care.” She gripped Peridot's elbow and tugged her gently to her feet. Before they actually left the room, though, Lapis paused and leaned in close to Peridot's ear, “And maybe next time, you should wear a skirt and I'll help you with this little… situation.” Her hand pointedly brushed over Peridot's hip.

Blush coming back full force, Peridot found herself choking on her own spit as she gasped too hard. Lapis laughed, patting her on the back as she lead her to the front counter, chatting about cleaning regimens for new piercings as though she hadn't just propositioned Peridot.

When they got to the front, Garnet and Amethyst were waiting, greeting both girls as they approached. Peridot, face red, didn't look up at either of them, even though Amethyst laughed at her and said something about being hot and bothered.

After money was exchanged through the magic of bank cards and Peridot had managed to calm herself to only mildly horny, did she finally raise her eyes. Lapis was looking at her with a crooked smile, Amethyst with a shit eating grin, and Garnet with the tiniest upturn of her lips.

“Shut up, all of you.” Peridot grumped good naturedly, before turning on her heel and heading towards the door, “Lapis, I'll message you about the tattoo later.”

“And about the date, too, I hope!” Lapis shot back shamelessly, nearly causing Peridot to trip over herself.

Garnet caught up to her as they made it to the parking lot, “Looks nice.” She said softly, “How was your day?”

“Started terrible. Oh, right, before I forget.” Peridot turned and wrapped her arms around Garnet, feeling the other woman return the gesture firmly, “Hi, I want to eat an entire pint of ice cream and I hate my mother.”

Large hands stroked through Peridot's messy hair, “Is that why you got the piercings?”

“...she said I'd look cute…” Peridot mumbled and felt Garnet shake with subtle laughter.

“You do.” Garnet confirmed as they broke apart and got in the car. “So, a date and a tattoo?”

“She wants to do a sunflower.” Peridot revealed, starting the car and pulling pout of her space.

“Where?”

Peridot blushed, “My… chest.”

“....She wants to get you topless.” Garnet said, unable to hide the amusement in her voice.

“...I don't think I mind that.” Peridot confessed, glancing at the digits on her wrist.

“How about we get some ice cream and I'll tell you how to woo Lapis?” Garnet offered.

Peridot considered this for a moment, “Sounds great. You can help me decide on flowers to get her. I'm thinking she's got a blue theme going on.”


End file.
